


andante, andante (just let the feeling grow)

by breakthesewallsdown



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, based on that 2day internet hype, im just late, planebae, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakthesewallsdown/pseuds/breakthesewallsdown
Summary: “And what if I wouldn’t have asked you?” is Alex’s playful reply.Maggie grins, “I probably would’ve either run after you after beating myself up about not asking you out,orI would’ve lived my life in utter regret because I let you go,”orAlex and Maggie meet on their flight back home, basically.





	andante, andante (just let the feeling grow)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, it's just been a while since I uploaded something new. 
> 
> also un-beta'd so y'all gotta live with my mistakes, I suppose. also, title is from "andante, andante" by abba because i am obsessed with mamma mia: here we go again! and lily james.

Maggie sinks down into her seat, shoves her backpack underneath the seat in front of her. A sigh rolls over her lips as she stretches a little, tilting her head from side to side to get rid of the strain in her neck. She’s glad she’s finally sitting down, can finally relax for a few hours. She can’t wait to get home and wind down after having to spend some days back in Blue Springs for her aunt’s birthday and almost missing her layover flight home afterwards, due to a delay. She forgot how emotionally draining it is to be back in her hometown, to see the people who treated her like dirt and to realize they haven’t changed one bit.

So it’s safe to say that she’s glad to be going back home, back to National City. Back to her job. Back to hanging out at her favorite dive bar and playing pool with some locals. She’s just glad to go back to her life. With that thought, she leans her head back and closes her eyes.

That is, until someone taps her on the shoulder.

Frowning, Maggie opens her eyes and turns her head to be met with a young woman’s hopeful smile. There’s a slight blush on her cheeks and for a few seconds Maggie thinks she’s in the wrong seat, perhaps, but then she realizes she checked three times. 

“Yeah?” Maggie asks, then, once she’s recovered from her slight shock and she realizes they’ve just been looking at each other for some quiet seconds. 

“Hi, I—I, uh, I’m sorry to bother you,” the woman chuckles nervously, “I’m Olivia. And, uh, my partner and I were wondering if you were willing to switch seats with me? They’re just the row in front of you and we’d like to sit together. If that’s, uh, okay,” 

Maggie smiles at that. “Of course,”

It only takes a few minutes for Maggie to switch places. She quickly meets Olivia’s partner, Cam, shakes their hand firmly with a big smile. 

“Thank you,” Cam says, their smile bright, “and you never know, you might meet the love of your life, because of this,” 

Maggie laughs softly, “I might,” 

She watches how Olivia sits down next to Cam and puts her head on their shoulder almost immediately. It’s cute, honestly. Maggie thinks about how long it’s been since she put her head on someone’s shoulder. It’s certainly been a while. Her last relationship ended quite a while ago. 

Deciding to not go down that road, Maggie goes back to what she was doing earlier. She leans her head back, closes her eyes and tries to relax until the flight attendants tell her to put her seatbelt on. She can’t wait for this flight to be over. She can’t wait to get off this plane, get her suitcase and go home to just lay in bed and watch some tv. To finally catch up on those shows she’s been meaning to watch. 

Maggie honestly doesn’t care all that much, not right now. She just wants to be home. Back in her apartment, with her annoyingly loud neighbor and the old lady on the third floor who always asks her to help her with groceries. And—

Maggie startles when something falls on her lap. 

Her eyes fly open and her hands immediately reach to push it off, until she realizes it’s only a neck pillow and it’s from the incredibly flustered woman standing in the aisle. The incredibly flustered and _cute_ woman. 

“I am _so_ sorry,” the woman exclaims, “I’m so clumsy. I didn’t mean to disturb you. You seemed, uh, peaceful,” 

Maggie chuckles, “Don’t worry. It’s alright,” 

The woman seems relieved at Maggie’s words and she sighs softly, rolls her eyes to herself as she smiles at Maggie. Then she focuses back on getting her small suitcase in the stowage above their heads. Maggie watches her, notices how she pokes her tongue out in concentration and catches herself smiling. 

It’s only when the woman looks back at her that Maggie realizes they’re going to sit next to each other. And Maggie still has the woman’s pillow on her lap. _Oh_. 

“I’m Alex, by the way,” the woman, Alex, says. She gently sits herself down on the chair next to Maggie’s. 

“Maggie,” 

Alex smiles, still, “I’m sorry again. For the pillow,” 

“It’s quite alright,” Maggie says, handing Alex back her pillow. 

Alex watches her as she takes back her pillow, puts it down at her feet with her purse, under the chair in front of her. She tilts her head, just a little, but then averts her gaze to fasten her seatbelt. Boarding’s almost done so they should leave soon. Maggie can only hope. 

“You going on holiday?” Alex asks, then, once she’s completely settled. 

Maggie frowns slightly, to herself, because she didn’t expect this stranger to start an actual conversation. Most people don’t really pay her much attention. So, naturally, it takes her a few seconds too long to answer, making Alex backtrack. 

“Sorry, it’s none of my business.” 

“No, no, it’s fine,” Maggie laughs softly, “I’m, uh, no, no holiday. I’m going back home,” 

“Oh,” Alex says, soft smile on her face now, “where from?” 

“Blue Springs,” 

Alex frowns at that, because, “Blue Springs? Why would you—”

“My aunt lives there,” Maggie explains, loving the confused look on Alex’s face, “t’was her birthday,” 

“Explains it all,” 

They laugh at that and Maggie relaxes. Maybe this flight wouldn’t be too bad. At least Alex doesn’t seem like the worst person to spend it with. 

“What about you?” Maggie asks. 

Alex seems to hesitate a bit at that, but ends up saying, “Just work. The usual,” 

“The usual? You travel a lot for work?” 

“Well, no. Actually I don’t,” 

That has Maggie intrigued, “What do you do?” 

A proud grin appears on Alex’s face as she looks at Maggie, “I’m FBI,”

“That’s impressive,” 

Alex just shrugs, opens her mouth to say something, but gets interrupted by the flight attendant telling them they’re ready for take-off. Maggie’s kind of relieved, because this gives her some time to get herself together. Believe it or not, she’s not used to having random conversations with strangers. So they don’t really talk much during the whole safety-talk and Maggie uses those few minutes to stare out of the small window at the other planes. She’s always loved flying, and just planes in general. When she was younger and she saw a plane in the sky, she always used to wonder who was on it and where they were going. Maybe they were going on holiday and they were traveling to somewhere where the sun is always shining bright. Maybe they’re coming back from holiday and they’re sad, because they’re going back home and they had a great time. Maybe they’re traveling for work. Maybe they were on holiday but they had to get back, because something had happened. Maybe they’re trying to get away from something, or trying to find something.

It always really used to fascinate her. Even now, as she’s sitting on this plane herself, she can’t help but wonder why all these other people are on the same exact plane as she is. Why Alex is on this plane, on this seat. Maggie thinks maybe it’s because it’s supposed to be. She thinks that she might believe in fate, or destiny. Or whatever you want to call it.

“What about you?” Alex asks once they’re up in the air. 

Maggie turns her head away from the clouds, looks back at the woman next to her, “What?” 

“What’s your job?” 

“Oh,” she chuckles, “I’m a detective. NCPD. Science division. We basically handle all cases involving aliens and things that go bump in the night,” 

A smile appears on Alex’s face, “Aliens, huh?” 

“You don’t believe in them?” Maggie asks, genuinely interested. 

“I never said that,” 

“So, you do believe in them?” 

“I think,” Alex starts, pausing for a few moments, “that we’d be very stupid and ignorant to think we’re the only living creatures in a never-ending universe, right?” 

Maggie shrugs, “Well. I don’t know how else to explain Superman,” 

The laugh that tumbles off of Alex’s lips after that is like music to Maggie’s ears. It’s light and warm and beautiful and Maggie catches herself staring at the woman next to her. She quickly averts her gaze and swallows heavily. Calm your tits, Margaret. 

“What else do you believe in?” Maggie asks. She doesn’t want to stop talking to Alex. 

Alex is silent for a few seconds. So long that Maggie thinks she’s just not going to answer. But when she looks back at Alex she just realizes she’s deep in thought. Maggie lives for the fact that Alex apparently is the kind of person to actually think about what she’s saying, to actually make sense of the thoughts in her head before she just says something. 

“That’s a hard question,” she then says, still that same look on her face, “there’s a lot of things that I believe in. Or want to believe in. Like sea monsters,” 

“Sea monsters?” 

“Yeah!” Suddenly there’s a big grin on Alex’s face, “Like the monster of Loch Ness. I’m not saying there’s an actual monster in that lake, but I’d like to believe that, out there somewhere, there are monsters. Or creatures that we would call monsters. I mean, we’ve only explored about five percent of our oceans. That’s 95 percent _un_ explored. Insanity. And a little scary.” 

Maggie laughs, “You do have a point. And it’s quite terrifying. But maybe that’s just because I’m not the kind of person who actually likes the ocean,” 

“You don’t?” 

“Nah,” Maggie says, “I’m also not a big fan of pools. I don’t know. It’s been a thing since I was a kid, basically. If you’d ask me what my biggest fear is, I’d say water.” 

“That’s interesting.” 

“Why?” 

Alex shrugs, “Most people would say, like, dying. Or growing old. Those kinda things.” 

“That doesn’t scare me. Except, like, dying _in_ water. Drowning, or whatever. Terrifying.” 

“Luckily we’re on a plane. That’s not flying over water.” 

Maggie smiles. “Luckily.” 

Alex looks at her then. Just a few seconds. Just long enough for Maggie to realize that she’s being looked at. Long enough for Maggie to feel her face heat up a little bit. She blames it on the fact that she forgot to turn her a/c on. So that’s what she’s doing right now. Just to distract herself from this woman next to her that’s clearly beautiful and interesting and distracting. 

“What do you believe in?”

Without thinking Maggie replies, “Equal rights,” 

Alex lets out a laugh at that and Maggie’s first thought is to get offended. But then Alex’s laugh quietens and when they lock eyes again Maggie swears she sees.. appreciation? And then Alex is nodding and Maggie realizes she wasn’t laughing with her. 

“You didn’t even have to think about that,” 

“I’m very passionate person, what can I say?” 

Maggie only realizes how flirty that sounded when she takes note of Alex’s pink cheeks. Oh. Well. Crap. She quickly tells herself to tone it down a notch, because she doesn’t want to scare Alex off in any way, and hides her own insecurities with a gentle laugh. 

“But, you know, there’s still a lot of work,”

Alex seems to get herself together rather quickly—quicker than Maggie ever could, because then she’s nodding. “Definitely,” 

And then Alex starts telling her about this one time that she almost punched a guy in the face for being disrespectful towards her sister and Maggie can’t help but laugh at Alex’s obviously frustrated face. Maggie ends up asking her about her sister, and Alex ends up talking about her. Maggie quickly learns a lot about her – Kara – and she also learns a lot about Alex, too. For example, how protective Alex is over the people she cares about and how she would literally do anything to see them happy. She also learned that Alex is about one year older than her sister, who’s adopted. 

Naturally it only takes Alex a few minutes before she grabs her phone and shows Maggie some photos of them together—on a road trip in Canada, Kara’s party at the beach with their friends, Kara at the dog shelter. 

“She seems nice,” is what Maggie says when Alex shows her a picture of the two sisters together on a night out. 

“She’s a human ray of sunshine, I’m telling you,” 

Maggie smiles. It’s lovely to see the beautiful bond between Alex and her sister. It kind of makes Maggie wish she had a sister of her own to tell Alex about, but she doesn’t really have anything. All she has is her nephew—her aunt’s kid. She has a few photos of him on her phone, and a few of her aunt, too. 

She’s relieved when Alex doesn’t ask if she has any siblings. It gives her free reign to start talking about her nephew and how cute he is. And then she’s reaching for her phone to show Alex some videos she took on holiday, just a few days ago. She freezes just a little when Alex leans into her to see the phone screen better, but if Alex notices she doesn’t say anything. Maggie shows her photos of her nephew when he was just a baby, on his 4th birthday party and even just this week. Alex swoons at all of them.

“He’s totally adorable, Maggie!”

Maggie smiles, turns her head to look at Alex. The smile Alex sends her in return makes her heart squeeze in her chest, only frightening her a little. But, yeah, Alex’s smile sure is something she could look at for the remaining time of this flight. 

“Is he your sibling’s kid?” 

“Nope. My aunt’s.” 

Alex nods, “That’s cute. Are you and your aunt close?” 

“You could say that,” Maggie says, “I mean, she’s a lot younger than my mom, so she’s always felt more like a sister to me than an aunt. So, yeah, we’re kinda close,” 

It’s like everything falls into place after that, because they start conversation after conversation, showing each other things on their phones, talking about what they like to do in their free time. So Maggie learns that Alex drives a Ducati Monster and she gladly tells her about her Triumph Bonneville T100 at home. Maggie learns that Alex lives in National City, but grew up in Midvale with her mom. She doesn’t learn why Alex’s dad is never included in any of her stories, but she doesn’t mind, because she also doesn’t have to share why her parents are never in any of her own. 

It’s only nearly one hour into the flight that Maggie realizes they’ve started to lean into each other. Their arms are touching on the arm rest and Alex’s body is turned towards her. Maggie is also slightly turned to face Alex and she even has her leg tucked underneath her on her seat. She takes note of how easily her smiles come and how often Alex has laughed ever since she sat down. She can’t help but get a little disappointed when she realizes the flight is almost over. 

And she can’t help but get a little _scared_ when she realizes she doesn’t want to stop talking to Alex. Maggie remembers how she wished for this flight to be over, but now that it almost is she finds herself wanting to do it all over again. 

And all that because of a woman she just met. 

When the flight attendant tells them they’re about to descend, Maggie sighs softly. She averts her gaze from Alex, to make sure everything’s in place for their landing, and when she looks back she finds Alex looking at her with a hopeful smile. 

“I can’t believe this flight went by so fast,” 

Alex chuckles at Maggie’s words, her hand reaching for her neck pillow that’s still underneath the seat in front of her. She hasn’t touched it, hasn’t used it. 

“Me neither,” she says, then, as she places the pillow on her lap. 

Maggie smiles at her, notices how she’s fiddling with the pillow in her lap, “It was really nice meeting you, Alex,” 

At that, Alex smiles widely, her hands stilling in the pillow. “The pleasure is all mine, honestly. I’m glad I didn’t have to spend the flight next to some drooling, old man. Wouldn’t have been as nice.” 

They sit in silence for a few minutes, until the plane touches the ground and reality comes crashing down on them. Maggie wants to ask her out, or just ask for her number, or _something_ , but she knows she doesn’t have the guts to do it. So she just sighs and waits for Alex to get up. 

But surprisingly – or not – Alex waits until most of the people have left, before getting up and getting her suitcase from above their heads. She grabs her purse and her pillow, then patiently looks at Maggie. Maggie, who is kind of confused. Until Alex speaks. 

“You coming?”

Maggie’s cheeks heat up slightly, but she nods, “Yeah, I- Sure,” 

She quickly grabs her stuff and then follows Alex out of the plane, to baggage reclaim. She doesn’t know if Alex has another suitcase, but she walks with her anyway and it’s like Alex also doesn’t want to say goodbye, because she keeps talking and she keeps asking questions. 

And Maggie finds herself wanting to walk close to Alex, so maybe, just maybe, their hands can brush together and they can smile at each other as they notice they’re constantly bumping into each other. It’s only when they actually reach baggage reclaim that Alex seems to notice it’s all coming to an end soon. She rubs the back of her neck as she turns towards Maggie.

“Maggie?” 

“Yes?” 

“I, uh,” Alex chuckles, “I had a really great time with you,” 

Maggie softens at that, tilts her head and smiles, “Me too,” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” 

“Okay, good,” Alex says, her eyes wandering. 

It’s a little awkward, maybe. Because Maggie wants Alex to ask her out, but she’s not sure that’s what Alex is trying to do, so she’s not sure if she should push or maybe just make a move herself. So Maggie is kind of stuck in the middle and she’s not sure how to get out of it. So she impatiently waits for her suitcase to arrive, so she can get out of here. Maybe just saying goodbye to Alex to never see her again will be less awkward than this dance they’re doing.

“Can, uh,” Alex sighs, breaks Maggie out of her thoughts, “Would you- I mean, do you think we could, maybe, go out for dinner sometime? Or coffee?” 

A sigh of relief rolls off of Maggie’s lips as she looks at Alex again. And she nods. Because of course she does. The smiles on both their faces probably match each other’s, but Maggie doesn’t mind that she probably looks like an idiot. 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” she ends up saying. 

“Sorry, I’m normally not this awkward. I’ve just never really met someone this spontaneously and the thought of never seeing you again is just, you know, not right. You know what I mean? Or is it just me?” 

Maggie laughs softly, “It is definitely not just you, Danvers. It just appears that you have more balls than I do,” 

“What?” 

Maggie is distracted by her suitcase for a second as she snatches it off of the baggage carousel. She puts it next to her feet on the floor, before looking back up at Alex, who’s still looking at her with curiosity in her eyes. 

“Because I’ve been thinking about asking for your number, but I’m just a big scaredy-cat so I was waiting for you to ask me. If that makes sense.” 

“And what if I wouldn’t have asked you?” is Alex’s playful reply. 

Maggie grins, “I probably would’ve either run after you after beating myself up about not asking you out, _or_ I would’ve lived my life in utter regret because I let you go,” 

“That’s,” Alex hesitates, blushes furiously, “That’s actually pretty cute. And romantic, in a way?” 

“I have my moments, I guess,” Maggie says, then, biting her lip as she looks up at Alex. 

“I can’t wait to find out,” 

Maggie laughs as she follows Alex towards the exit. They exchange numbers, after Maggie takes a dumb selfie on Alex’s phone to put as her contact photo. She’d never thought she’d end up meeting such an amazing woman after the awful travel experience she had. But here she is. 

At the exit, where Alex is being picked up by her sister and Maggie has to walk the other way towards the taxi’s, they turn towards each other. It feels like they’re in a movie, but Maggie’s not _that_ naïve so she’s pretty sure she won’t walk away from this with a kiss. 

“You’ll text me?” Maggie asks playfully. 

Alex scoffs and punches her shoulder, “I already told you three times that I will. As soon as I’m in the car. Or is that too desperate?” 

She winks at Maggie and Maggie swears she’s blushing again. God damn it. She runs her hand through her hair as a distraction, before looking back up at Alex, smile still on her face. 

“I’ll see you soon, Maggie,” is what Alex says as their hands brush softly. 

“Good,” 

“Good,” 

Maggie chuckles, “Thank you. For, you know, spending time with me.” 

“It’s not like I had a choice,” 

“Jerk,”

Alex laughs softly, her smile wide and eyes honest. “I’ll see you,” 

Maggie nods, takes a step back as she squeezes Alex’s fingers quickly, “See you around, Danvers,”


End file.
